deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frisk vs. The Batter
I'll add ArachnoGia's tabber in a while. Frisk Vs. The Batter is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Frisk from Undertale against The Batter from OFF. Description Undertale Vs. OFF! It’s a clash between two of the most soulless genocidals. Will Frisk’s DETERMINATION be enough to defeat The Batter? Or will the Batter’s purification put Frisk down for good? *Note: Only Genocide!Frisk will be used. Frisk will be referred as "Them" Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Boomstick: Genocide. An action filled with hate, evil, and over all those shits, tons of murder. Wiz: In history, there was people who commit this, but nobody like the following two. Boomstick: Frisk, the Fallen Child from Undertale. Wiz: And The Batter, the apathetic purifier from OFF. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win… A Death Battle! Frisk (Cue Once Upon a Time) Boomstick: Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth, Doras and Wazowskis. Wiz: I'm pretty sure that were humans and monsters, but, okay... One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, humans were victorious, and sealed the Monsters underground with a magic spell, only breakable with seven human souls. Boomstick: A magic spell? ' Wiz: That’s right. In this World, some humans are powerful wizards. '''Boomstick: You’re a Wizard, Wiz? I mean, your full’s name’s Wizard, Wiz. ' Wiz: Please, stop using my name. '''Boomstick: I’m a Wizard too! I used a powerful magic spell to seal my beers inside the refrigerator! Wiz: Hm… That’s just a note that says “Don’t touch Boomstick’s beer!” Boomstick: Exactly! And who drank the beers? Nobody but me! Wiz: Just… Shut up. Ugh… Back to the analysis, legends says that those who climb the Mount Ebbot never return. Boomstick: But there are people that don’t believe in legends, especially, childs. Wiz: Seven childs fell to the Underground, each one with a especial trait. The first one has DETERMINATION, while the others fell in an unknown order, and had PATIENCE, BRAVERY, INTEGRITY, PERSEVERANCE, KINDNESS and JUSTICE. Boomstick: And then, another human child fell. The eight. They were another child with DETERMINATION, and their name, was Frisk. (Cue Snowdin Town) Wiz: They fell in the ruins, and were received by Flowey, the Flower; who gave them the ideology “Kill or be killed” before trying to kill Frisk. Boomstick: And when everything seemed lost for the fallen child, a monster saved their life. It was goat mom, Toriel! Wiz: Toriel guided Frisk through the Ruins, teaching them how to be kind with monsters, however, something went wrong. Boomstick: Looks like somebody decided that the best way to be kind, was killing. Everybody! Wiz: With each monster they killed, Frisk won EXP, which increased their LOVE, and by consequent, their stats. Boomstick: EXP? LOVE? Why the experience points will make their love grow? Wiz: That’s because “EXP” doesn’t means “Experience Points”, and “LOVE” isn’t “love”. Boomstick: So what? Wiz: EXP means Execution Points, and LOVE, means Level Of ViolencE. Boomstick: Wow! That’s creepy! Wiz: Turning every monster into dust, Frisk went through the Ruins, Snowdin, and then Waterfall, where their first threat appeared. The leader of the Royal Guard, Undyne, who… Was defeated with one cut. Boomstick: You call that threat? That wasn’t even… Huh, smells like fry fish. Wiz: But Undyne won’t be killed as easily. She’ll protect the monsterkind, even if that costs her own life. She is the true hero of this history. Boomstick: Was the true hero of this history. She was murdered by Frisk, and then melt by her own DETERMINATION. Wiz: No beast was standing in their way, but they wanted to kill all the monsters. Why? Because they can. Boomstick: Frisk continued their way to the barrier, killing all the life of Hotland and the Core, reaching New Home. Wiz: In New Home, Flowey reveals something neat. Frisk’s not the only in their body. Another entity is with them. The first human, Chara. Boomstick: Awaken with Frisk’s genocide; Chara was reborn as a fucking demon, filled with EXP, LOVE and DETERMINATION. Wiz: But Frisk’s journey wasn’t over. Other monsters where still in their way. The King, Asgore; and the Sentry, Sans. Boomstick: And the creepy Flower? Wiz: Flowey isn’t exactly a monster. He is just what he looks like, a Flower with DETERMINATION. Boomstick: Oh. So, if I put DETERMINATION to my shotgun, it’ll be alive? Wiz: Sure... ' (Cue Quiet Water)' Wiz: Ahem. Frisk’s next step, was the Judgment Hall. Boomstick: Where an ol’ skeleton buddy was waitin’ for them! Wiz: Coming to avenge his brother’s dead back in Snowdin, and trying to avoid the World deletion, Sans was Frisk’s big deal and grand obstacle in their way. Boomstick: Wait, what? That skeleton has quite low stats! Heck, his Attack, Defense and HP are 1! Wiz: Yeah. Sans’ weak, but he has a especial ability. Karmic Retribution, which lets him cause poison damage to his opponents, and removes invincibility frames. Also, Sans’ speed was insane, as he could avoid most of Frisk’s attacks quite easy. Boomstick: Damn, that sounds like a pain in the ass! Wiz: Frisk died a lot of times in that fight, but they were determined to finish their goal. Boomstick: And their goal was, obliterate all the life in Underground. ' Wiz: After many tries, like all the other monsters, Sans’ dead was by Frisk’s knife. '''Boomstick: He was killed after being asleep! ' Wiz: That’s something that could happen to you. '''Boomstick: True. Wiz: After killing Sans, Frisk reached the King’s room. Boomstick: And I guess he fought harder than Sans, right? Wiz: Well…No. He didn’t even try. He could have absorbed the six human souls, but no. He thought that being kind to the human who killed everybody, was better than fighting. Boomstick: Uh, Goat Dad was a dumb. ' Wiz: They killed Asgore and Flowey, and Frisk finally got to the absolute, a place filled with darkness, where somebody, or something, was waiting for the merciless child: Chara, the demon that comes when people call its name. '''Boomstick: Let’s call them just Chara. It’s easier. ' Wiz: Chara came to take what it theirs. Frisk’s soul. '''Boomstick: And, because they had nothing better to do, Frisk said “Of course I’ll give my fucking soul to the goddamn demon!” Wiz: With that, they sealed a deal that can’t be broken. (Cue Enemy Approaching) Boomstick: So, how did this child achieve to kill an entire civilization? I mean, it’s just a kid, and the people they killed were powerful monsters! Wiz: Well, human souls are powerful than monsters’, and while Frisk looks like a normal human child, that’s far beyond reality. Frisk has a powerful trait, DETERMINATION, which allows them to use incredibly abilities. Boomstick: Like traveling through time! Wiz: Well, is kinda like that, but no, it isn’t time traveling. It’s called “Reset”, and allows Frisk to reset timelines. With that, Frisk had experimented many times the meeting with the monsters, killing them, or befriending them. Frisk’s DETERMINATION also lets them use Save Points, to Save and Load the Timeline, and comeback from death if they die. Boomstick: So, it’s time traveling but mixed with game mechanics. ' Wiz: …Yeah. '''Boomstick: To reach their goal, Frisk needed something more than being determined, their weapons and equipment. ' Wiz: Frisk’s first weaponry was a single stick and bandage, which doesn’t boost their attack and defense quite much. '''Boomstick: The Toy Dagger and the Faded Ribbon, grants Frisk +3 attack and +5 defense. Even if this ribbon's not Frisk’s style, enemies probably won't hit them as hard if they're cute! Wiz: The Tough Glove and Manly Bandanna allow Frisk to attack with multiple blows, and grants Frisk +5 attack and +7 defense. Boomstick: With the Ballet Shoes and Old Tutu, Frisk becomes a dancer with the ability to hit three times in a row using their shoes! Those also gives Frisk +7 Attack, +10 Defense, and a fabulous look! Wiz: The Torn Notebook and Cloudy Glasses weren’t designed to attack, but to avoid, as they slightly boost Frisk’s attack and defense, being +2 and +5 respectively. Also, the The Torn Notebook and Cloudy Glasses add +15 Invulnerability points. Boomstick: Talkin’ ‘bout weird weapons, there are the Burnt Pan and Stained Apron. This pan keeps damage consistent, so Frisk can show their enemies how to cook! Those also gives them +10 attack, +11 defense, makes consumable items heal 4 extra HP, and keeps them alive by healing 1 hp every other turn. Wiz: The following are Boomstick’s favorites, the Empty Gun, and the Cowboy Hat. Boomstick: Maybe’s an empty gun, but it still fires! And the Cowboy Hat gives Frisk that western style they needed. Also, grants them +17 attack and +12 defense. ' Wiz: But Frisk’s and Chara’s best weapon and accessory, are the Real Knife, and The Locket. Those gives Frisk the maximum boost in attack and defense, +99; and fill them with the DETERMINATION needed to finish their job. '''Boomstick: And it’s quite funny, ‘cause they got those things when almost all the monsters were wreck. ' Wiz: Along with their weapons, basic fighting skills and DETERMINATION, Frisk has immense stamina, very high intelligence, enhanced speed, strength, durability and reflexes. They also had some healing items, like the Sea Tea, which heals 10 HP and slightly boosts Frisk’s speed, and the Legendary Hero, which heals 40 HP and grants +4 Attack. Due to that, they’ve achieved some great feats. '''(Cue Core) Boomstick: One of those feats, its make dust to every monster in the underground, of course! ' Wiz: That includes powerful monsters, like the Royal Guard leader, Undyne, who can easily lift big boulders, although we doesn’t have an exact size, we can estimate that those rocks weight 250 lbs, and that’s in her normal form. In her Undying Form, she’s at least 200 times stronger and tougher, reaching the same stats as the Human in the top of their journey, and was still defeated by Frisk. '''Boomstick: Or the King himself, as he was one of the Underground strongest monsters, being a lot of times stronger than normal Undyne. Despite that, he was easily killed ‘cause he was holding back. ' Wiz: Frisk killed Sans too, who’s probably the laxest faster monster. Anyway, it was a quite difficult fight because of Sans being insanely fast and to Frisk not keeping out with Sans’ speed. '''Boomstick: Frisk demonstrated that they’re quite fast too, as they can dodge Vulkin’s lightning bolt attacks as well as the lasers fired from Sans' Gasterblasters, and they’re easily superior to Napstablook, who managed to close his house's blinds before Flowey's flash of light got inside, while the fucking light was on the doorstep! Wiz: The human’s durability isn’t under their other capacities, and that was shown when they fell down from Mount Ebott to the Underground, without any injuries. In addition, they were able to navigate Hotland, where even the outskirts were hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup into vapor instantly, without tiring. Boomstick: Holy fuck, that sounds quite hot! Wiz: And remember, water's vaporization latent heat is 2257 kJ/kg (539,4 cal/g) at 100 °C. Boomstick: The perfect heat to make my lunch. Wiz: Being able to easily solve complicated puzzles, Frisk’s intelligence demonstrated to be a high one. And plus, if Frisk’s DETERMINATION is enough, they can refuse to die, making them a quite hard-to-kill adversary. Boomstick: Having such abilities, Frisk was proven to be an impressive tough and strong combatant, even if the only they can do during a fight is avoid, slightly heal themselves with some items and use the incredible swish swish stab routine. ' Wiz: Frisk may not be a strategist fighter, but they’re determined to get what they want. '''Boomstick: And fortunately, DETERMINATION is what they have most. ' The Batter '''(Cue Fourteen Residents) Wiz: Created by a young child, the universe of OFF is surrounded by creepy things, and quite weird laws. Boomstick: What’s weirder than being created by a child? Wiz: Believe me when I say that this world is filled with a lot of crazy things. Boomstick: Obviously, a weird world needs weird physics. Wiz: Starting from the mere beginning, it all was formed by Hugo, a normal kid with the ability of creation. Boomstick: An ability that transforms him in a kind of God! Wiz: With that capability, Hugo created four entities with enough power to create planets, or Zones. They were called: The Guardians. Boomstick: Dedan, a tall man and guardian of the Zone 1. Wiz: Japhet, a little bird and guardian of the Zone 2. Boomstick: A really fat man, Enoch, the guardian of Zone 3. Wiz: And a little cat with a big smile, The Judge, guardian of Zone 0. Boomstick: The guardians created the Zones, and the citizens that inhabit them. However, along with the guardians, Hugo created other two entities. Wiz: The Queen, guardian of The Room and a kind of mother to Hugo. She also applies as the ruler of all the zones. Boomstick: And finally, a white man with a baseball clothes and cap, also daddy to Hugo. The Batter. (Cue Flesh Maze Tango) Boomstick: Even without daddy, everything was relatively normal, that was until... The Batter showed up again. Wiz: No one really knows where he came from, he just kind of showed up in Zone 0 along with the Puppeteer, an ungender and omnipresent person, also identified as the player. Boomstick: And the Batter called himself a purificatory incarnation! Is him a kind of religious dude or something? Wiz: Well, with being a purificatory physical incarnation, the Batter is under the control of a soul from outside the world of OFF. He exists for but a single mission: to destroy the spectres that oversteps the divine laws and decides to show discord among the living. Boomstick: Oh, he sounds like a nice man! Wiz: Buuuut... His way of purifying this world was to... Well, kill everybody else in his way. Boomstick: Oh. He's not a nice man anymore. (Cue Clockwork) (Cue Pepper Steak) (Cue O Rosto De Um Assasino) Pre-Fight (Cue [https://youtu.be/uihVrASDQhU?t=32s Invader - Jim Johnston])''' Who do you think will win? Rooting Frisk, Betting The Batter. Rooting The Batter, Betting Frisk. Rooting and Betting The Batter. Rooting and Betting Frisk. Tie Who's the most sadistic homicidal? It's me. Purification in progress... None of these. Death Battle! '''Judgment Hall The Underground, a place that was the house of the monsters during a long time, was now in complete silence. The air was filled with dust, and there was no one but a few monsters, a talking flower, and a human. A massive genocide disappeared almost all the life under the Mount Ebbot, it was quick, and was done by someone that fell to empty the Underground, a determined kid, Frisk. A slight light was filtering by the windows of the hall, and a human is walking through the corridor, holding their knife and stopping in the moment they saw a skeleton with a wide smile and a blue jacket. “heya” Frisk didn’t greet back, just stood in silence. “you’ve been busy, huh?” The answer was the same as before by Frisk. “so, i’ve got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change…? that everybody can be a good person, if they just try? In response, the human takes a step forward. “heh heh heh heh heh… alright.” Sans laughed at Frisk’s actions and closed his eyes for a moment. “well, here’s a better question…” Then, he opens his eyes again, showing just his eye sockets this time. “do you wanna have a bad time? ‘cause if you take another step forward… you’re REALLY not going to like what happens next.” ' Frisk moves forward once more, challenging the skeleton, who smiled as always while closing his eyes again. '“welp. sorry old lady, this is why i never make promises.” All faded black, showing monochrome colors for everything and beginning with the battle sequence. “it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like these, kids like you… should be burning in hell.” Instantly, Sans’ right eye shines with blue and yellow flames as he smashes the human to the wall, starting with Frisk’s biggest trouble. The Room ' Meanwhile, a smiling cat was lying in the floor, gasping heavily as someone stands in front of him, a man with white skin and a bat, the same man who recently murdered the guardians of all the Zones, and by consequent, destroyed all the life. “''This…” Said The Judge, being interrupted by the white man, who used his bat to give a powerful blow to the cat, which was sent towards the wall with that hit. “Is over. Escape from your purpose is impossible.” With that being said, the man, identified as The Batter, stands in front of the cat once more, and hits him with his bat continuously, filling the floor with blood and mercilessly killing Pablo. Then, The Batter turns in direction to the wall, seeing a switch with the word ON ''above, and the word ''OFF under. Without saying anything, the Batter walks towards the switch, standing in front of it. “The switch is ON.” Two options appeared in The Batter’s head in that moment, but just one of them was attractive for the purifying entity. “Move the switch” The thought was an action too, and in the time it formulates, the action gets executed, moving the switch. “The switch is now OFF” The switch turned the entire world OFF, transforming it in pure darkness, where nobody was. The only thing alive was The Batter. He finally has reached the absolute. '''Throne Room Flowey was completely demolished by Frisk, who continued towards the next room. In a moment, everything went dark. The human was now in a complete void of nothingness, and their task, was now complete. They can finally sense the absolute in their hands. A few minutes later… TBA 'Fight!' 'KO!' Results Advantages and Disadvantages 'Frisk' 'The Batter' Category:ArachnoGia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Series Premiere Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:TheDoomGaze Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'OFF vs Undertale' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles